


Five Weeks

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Giving Themselves [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dating, First Oral, LOTS O' FIRSTS, M/M, first hand holding, first make out, will is figuring his way out in dating a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Will and Hannibal continue exploring their new relationship in this Season 1 (post Tobias B.) AU.  Will discovers some things have been coming quite easily in his first relationship with a man.  Picks up immediately after A Simple Gift, with the timeline jumping back and forth leading up to Adult Education.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

**Prologue**

_During the five weeks they've spent together, it had been five weeks of hand holding; four weeks of hand holding and kissing; three weeks of hand holding, kissing, and heavy petting; two weeks of hand holding, kissing, heavy petting, and hand jobs; and one week of hand holding, kissing, heavy petting, hand jobs, and blow jobs (with half of that week, Will finally getting on the fellatio bandwagon as the giver and not the receiver)…_

**+++**

Will led Hannibal by the hand, feeling bolder by the minute -- it may have been his hormones taking the lead but frankly, he didn’t care. 

They entered the study, the fireplace creating a warm glow in the room. One minute, Will was telling Hannibal to stop the extreme gift giving and the next minute Will was kissing Hannibal as if his life depended on it. Although Will finally realized it was more a matter of his happiness depending on it. 

**+**

_“There are other ways…of showing affection.”_

_“Oh?”_

_Will reached out and cupped Hannibal’s face, then gently pulled him in with his hand and gave him a kiss. Soft and sweet._

_“So…yeah. There’s that.”_

_“I suppose you are right, Professor Graham. There is something to be said for the simple and understated.”_

_“Do…you want to go inside?”_

**+**

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Hannibal said, immediately wanting to berate himself for even asking.

“Yes. Shut up, kiss me,” Will murmured as he cupped Hannibal’s face and pressed his lips onto Hannibal’s. Hannibal in turn stroked Will’s hand that held his face, letting his fingers transverse from fingertips, to wrist, to forearm...

The two stood, tasting one another, slowly at first then with increased urgency. Will sighed into Hannibal’s mouth as his tongue explored inside. And there the two remained for several minutes, kissing as if they had never really known a kiss before that moment; kissing as if this was the most important set of kisses ever given and received in all of space and time.

Hannibal broke the kiss as he whispered, “My god.”

Will smiled, eyes closed and said, “This...is good. I...like this.”

They made their way to the sofa, where they kissed like a couple of hormone ridden teens, smooching, biting, smacking, giggling, and panting for the next few hours, the last words said were, “Hold me tight.”

**+++**

_Two Weeks Earlier_

“It feels strange to say we’re on a date,” Will remarked as they walked up the steps of the BMA.

“Because you’re with a man?” Hannibal asked, opening the museum door for Will.

“No, because I can’t even remember the last time I was on a date.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Will laughed, “You’re sorry I’m a social misfit who couldn’t pull myself together to even bother going on a date?”

Hannibal showed the security guard his member ID, “I meant I am sorry that I jumped to the conclusion that you were calling our date strange because I’m a man. Clearly you aren't homophobic, otherwise why would you even be here? So no. Will, there is nothing wrong with refraining from dating. Nothing at all. The societal stigma placed on those who do not date is ridiculous. Many people choose not to date, and that is perfectly fine. Look at me, for instance.”

Will's eyebrows flew up as he looked at Hannibal.

“Yes... well. It made more sense in my head,” Hannibal said with a smile.

It had been years since Will visited the Baltimore Museum of Art and was happy to be there with Hannibal, since Hannibal seemed like he would be a fount of art history knowledge. They strolled through the galleries, quietly observing each painting, paying particularly close attention to one another. 

“So you seem like a Medieval or Byzantine art kind of guy. Am I right? Or do you like the wishy washy drama of the Romantics? All rainy landscapes and gloom?”

Hannibal frowned at Will, “Do I seem that dull to you Will?”

Will laughed, “Dull? No. Let’s just say you seem more _traditional_.”

“Traditional? That may be worse than dull,” Hannibal said with a slight pout.

Will smiled and placed his hand on Hannibal’s forearm. They both paused and looked at Will’s arm, as if it were some alien being they had simultaneously discovered. Will slowly removed his hand, and they continued through the modern wing. Much to Will’s surprise, Hannibal enjoyed the work of the surrealists, going on at length about the paintings of Yves Tanguy in particular.

“Will, I’m a psychiatrist -- it’s almost par for the course that I enjoy the surrealists.”

They continued working their way gallery through gallery, shoulders brushing ever so slightly against one another; an inhaled breath, a quick glance into one another’s eyes, a prolonged admiring of a painting as an excuse to stand closer and closer still. 

“Just look at that brush stroke,” Hannibal said, pulling Will near to _see_ the painting. 

“Uh huh,” Will replied feeling slightly flushed as their bodies stilled, each one feeling the warmth radiating off the other. And there they remained, barely breathing.

Hannibal broke the silence, “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat,” Will said turning to face Hannibal.

“I looked up the menu of the restaurant here, and they have a whiskey flight with Willet Bourbon, Sagamore Rye, Oban Scotch -- I thought we could have a drink and perhaps a dessert? I have an early dinner planned for you at my home.”

Will smiled, “That sounds nice.”

They made their way to Gertrude’s, Will feeling particularly looked after and cared for that Hannibal would have noticed a whiskey flight, just for him. 

On their way to the restaurant, Will saw a statue he wanted to get a closer look at. It was Rodin's The Kiss. 

“Can we?” Will asked motioning toward the bronze statue.

They approached the statue; a couple intertwined, arms, legs, lips, souls -- completely lost within one another. One of the things Will loved about it was this insular relationship the couple seemed to have; they cared not about being naked, about being looked at, about the world around them, they only cared about each other. The concept had always been a bit esoteric to Will, something he knew existed but could never quite grasp fully. And now, it made complete and perfect sense to him. 

Will and Hannibal stared at the Rodin, and then Will reached out and gently took Hannibal’s hand wrapping his fingers around it. Hannibal in turn immediately opened his, welcoming Will’s completely.

The two turned to look at one another and smiled. They walked out of the gallery, hand in hand, and made their way to Gertrude’s. 

**+++**

_Two Weeks Later_

Will strolled into the lab to hand Beverly some paperwork, when she noticed the particular spring in his walk.

“Hey there, sunshine. What’s with the pep in your step?”

Will smiled, “What?”

“That -- that right there. What’s with the smile?”

“I can’t be in a good mood?” Will asked stopping in his tracks.

“Hell yes, you can be -- but I want to know why. You’re the Prince of Darkness. The Duke of Doom. The Sultan of Sob. If something is making you smile, then this something must be good.”

Will shrugged, still unable to stop smiling, as he exited the lab.

“William Lee Graham! I demand you come back here and indulge my nosiness,” Beverly called out after him.

Will walked briskly across the academy grounds, heading back to the classrooms, replaying parts of his previous evening’s make out session with Hannibal -- their very first.

_“So, does this mean we’re going steady?” Will asked with a soft sigh, as Hannibal kissed his neck while Will sat in his lap._

_“You can label us whichever way you desire, dearest Mongoose. I won’t care,” Hannibal replied as he nibbled on Will’s earlobe._

_“Mongoose?!” Will laughed._

_Hannibal slowly sucked Will’s throat and then said, “Yes, I’ve actually been calling you that in my head since the motel in Minnesota.”_

_Will closed his eyes and shivered against Hannibal, then bent his head down to catch Hannibal’s mouth in his, mumbling in between kisses, “Mongoose it is.”_

An ever-growing grin spread across Will’s face, as he heard someone call his name. Yanked out of his thoughts, he turned toward the voice and saw it was Alana waving. She jogged over to him, slightly out of breath.

“You must have been thoroughly lost in your thoughts,” she said with a smile, “I called your name three times.”

“Sorry! Hi, Alana,” he said. “How are you?”

“I’m well. I was just here subbing for Clafferty. Food poisoning,” she said, rubbing her tummy.

“Ugh. So are you done for the day?”

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch.”

“Well, I was just about to --”

“Will, you can’t keep avoiding me. Sooner or later we’ll have to talk.”

“Avoiding you?” Will furrowed his brow.

“Look, can we please just have lunch?” She sighed. “I’d really like to talk about us.”

Will continued to furrow his brow, and then understood what Alana was getting at. His shoulders dropped and he exhaled loudly, he _really_ did not want to have this conversation -- not now, or later. 

“Alana, it’s fine. I’m fine. It was weeks ago, and I haven’t really given it much thought,” Will replied, not meaning it to sound so harsh.

“Oh. I see…” Alana said blushing and tensing.

“No. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. You’re right, we should talk. Let’s go get lunch.”

**+++**

The bureau cafeteria hardly afforded Will the privacy he would have preferred but he just wanted to get this talk over with as soon as possible. 

Alana sipped her iced tea and pushed her salad around, the awkwardness from their encounter outside still lingered. 

“So,” she said with a soft smile.

Will smiled and nodded.

“Will, I know it’s been a few weeks and I just...I just want to say I’m sorry. I feel like it got all complicated and ridiculous with us after we kissed, and --”

Will interrupted, “Alana, really. There’s no need. We’re fine. We’re good. You and I, we’re...friends.”

“Well...I mean,” she stumbled over her next words, trying to find a way to say that maybe they _should_ go have dinner and see where things went. Maybe they should give it a go? She’d noticed how much stronger and level-headed Will seemed the last few weeks. It was encouraging. She couldn’t help feeling that maybe he was bettering himself for her. Maybe?

“Don’t feel bad or weird. Believe me when I say we’re good. And you were right, we wouldn’t have been good for each other. No matter how good of a kisser you were,” Will said with a smile.

“But…” 

“I appreciate you doing this and reaching out. That’s how I know we can still be friends. You’re so kind and sweet.”

“Thanks,” Alana replied, “Now, if I could just get a word in edgewise.” It was now or never, she thought.

Will laughed, “Of course, I’m sorry.”

“Will, I’ve been thinking...and seeing you lately, how happy and settled you seem, I ---”

Just then Will’s phone beeped.

“Oh, Jesus. I’m sorry, that’s so rude. Let me shut this off.” Will picked up his cell from the table and took a quick peek at it.

_I find it impossible to stop thinking of you._

Will’s face exploded into a smile. Alana watched carefully as Will stared at his phone for a few seconds more.

“Will?”

His head snapped up, “Sorry, yes. You were saying?” 

She studied Will, his body radiating a certain charm. “I was saying, lately you seem so happy and…”

Will's phone beeped again. Will instantly glanced at it, face down on the table.

“And serene and...do you want to get that?” Alana asked, frustrated that Will was clearly focused on the damn cell instead of what she was trying to say.

“Uh, sure. I’ll be quick,” he responded immediately picking up his phone to read the next text.

_You taste like the dreams of my youth, and the hopes of my adulthood._

Will touched the screen with his index finger, inhaling deeply, rereading Hannibal’s words. Alana took in the sight before her: Will’s smile, the unconscious opening of his body, all for whatever words were currently in the text he was reading. And then Alana understood. It was as obvious as anything could be.

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

Will’s smiled dropped instantly as he looked at Alana and blushed.

“What?”

She sighed, “You’re seeing someone,” with a forced smile on her face, “And you really like her.”

“Oh, there’s -- there’s no her, I mean…”

“Will, it’s okay.” Alana fought to hide her disappointment, “I’m happy for you. So is that who the text is from? Your face just lit up when you read it.”

Will smiled once again, “Yeah.”

“Tell me about her,” Alana said trying to sound like a supportive friend, and not a jealous jilted person.

“Ah...well, the thing is…” and then Will stopped himself. It wasn’t Alana’s business really. He didn’t know if Hannibal had told anyone, if Hannibal even wanted anyone to know. Right now, it was just the two of them in their own little bubble and Will was perfectly content with that. 

“It’s just -- it’s so new. I don’t want to jinx anything. I really like this person, that’s all I can say.”

“Okay,” Alana smiled resigning herself. “Well, I can’t wait to meet her...when you’re ready.”

Will shoveled in a giant forkful of pasta and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**+++**

_One Week Later_

Will threw his head back, moaning, not caring how loud he was. One of the dogs whined, maybe it was Lucinda, thinking her master might be in pain. Far from it. 

Hannibal's hand gripped Will's cock with purpose and ardor, stroking and making Will feel that all the hand jobs he’d previously received in his life were lies and prevarications. That right there, was the real thing.

Hannibal leaned in and murmured encouragement in Will’s ear. “Please come for me, darling. You are so lovely when you unravel just for me.” 

While these words from anyone else would have made Will balk, coming from Hannibal they were positively scorching. Will came with Hannibal’s name on his lips, and soon Hannibal himself was Will’s lips. The two remained on the couch kissing with as much intensity as if it were the first time.

**+**

“May I spend the night?” Hannibal asked. “We can just sleep -- nothing else.”

Will bit his lower lip and nodded. He was finding it hard to say no to Hannibal when it came to anything. This could prove problematic...or not. They rose from the couch, Will pulling Hannibal up and into a hug. Will loved melting into Hannibal’s hugs. How new this all was for Will. He sighed and was in awe at how grounded and protected he felt when he was with Hannibal.

“I don’t have any actual pajamas for you. I have some loungewear,” Will said with a laugh.

Hannibal looked down toward Will and smirked, “Loungewear? A smoking jacket? Silk robe?”

“More like broken in t-shirts, sweats and jammie pants -- but I do have a brand new toothbrush.” Will walked toward the bathroom, “I’ll go put it out for you.”

Hannibal smiled as he watched Will walk away. He marveled at the situation he now found himself in. While there was really no doubt that this would come to be, he had set his mind to it after all, Hannibal was quite surprised how rather easy it had been. This odd and completely charming man, with his brilliant mind, was now his. And it thrilled him in a way he never could have imagined. Could it actually be enough to sate the ultimate appetite in his life? An interesting thought to be sure.

Will came back just as Hannibal was unbuttoning the last button on his shirt, and stilled when he saw Hannibal’s bare chest.

“Oh,” was all he could muster.

Hannibal smiled at Will, as he took his shirt off and placed it on the nearby chair. “I won’t need any loungewear. I can just sleep--”

“In the nude?” Will yelped out.

Hannibal smirked, “I was about to say in my underwear.”

“Oh,” Will said once again.

Hannibal unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them off. Will remained standing in the same spot, mesmerized, watching.

“You like to watch, do you?” Hannibal said teasingly.

Will regained his composure, and blurted out, “Your hand was just on my dick, you’d think I’d be able to handle seeing you in your underwear.”

Hannibal laughed, and Will covered his face in mortification. “I mean, you look good...nice.”

Hannibal placed his pants on the same chair, then sat back down at the foot of the bed. He held out his hand, inviting Will closer. Will padded over and stood in between Hannibal’s legs as he wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. He looked up toward Will and said, “There is nowhere else I would rather be right now than here with you, Mongoose.”

Will smiled.

“Now, let’s get you ready for bed,” Hannibal said as he began to undo Will’s pants, and pulled them down slowly. He then stood up and divested Will of his henley, placing both garments on the sofa with as much care as he had shown his own clothing.

The two climbed in (Will wearing nothing but his light blue boxers and Hannibal his black boxer briefs) and settled into the warmth of the bed. Each one precariously staying on their side of the bed; Will feeling a little self-conscious, Hannibal not wanting to push Will.

“Good night, Hannibal,” Will said as he reached for the lamp on the nightstand.

“Good night, darling Will.”

A quick click and it was off. It was only a matter of minutes before Will could hear Hannibal had fallen asleep. Will tried to remember the last time he had spent the night with someone, sharing a bed, and was startled by the realization that it may have been since college -- and that barely counted. Christina and Will had fallen asleep while studying for finals, it wasn’t very romantic unlike this.

Romance. How was he even capable of feeling anything like that now? At his age, it seemed almost ridiculous -- and yet. Hannibal rolled onto his side, and Will then turned to look at Hannibal’s back. The moonlight creating shadows over his broad shoulders. It really was a lovely back. 

Will shut off his brain with its obnoxious naysaying, and instead listened to Hannibal’s breathing for several minutes, reminding Will of their all-night conversation they had weeks ago. Only now, he was catching the live version and being lulled into an incredible sense of peace and security.

Will smiled, sleepily, then shuffled himself closer so he could spoon Hannibal. Will inhaled deeply as they both lay on their sides. He gently pushed his left leg in between Hannibal’s legs. Hannibal in turn, instinctively placed the sole of his foot on Will’s shin. The two melding into one another.

Feeling bold, Will snaked his left arm under Hannibal’s, as he sleepily ran his fingers through Hannibal’s chest hair. Hannibal’s arm crooked back to pull Will closer into him and with this action, Will began to languidly press his lips repeatedly in between Hannibal’s shoulder blades. The tiny hairs on Hannibal’s back -- like peach fuzz -- tickled Will’s lips. And there the two remained in that position for quite some time. Hannibal sound asleep, while Will pleasantly walked the line between sleep and wakefulness, face still firmly pressed into Hannibal’s back until he zonked out.

They slept soundly the entire night.

**+++**

_Another Week Later_

JESUS, LORD HAVE MERCY. 

Will was certain his eyes were going to roll right into the back of his head. Never, _ever_ in his entire sad life had he received a blow job like that one. What had he been waiting for? To think he and Hannibal could have been doing that for weeks? Will just about kicked himself.

Will collapsed into an exhausted heap on the kitchen counter, the stainless steel making him shiver. 

“You are delicious,” Hannibal purred as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

One instant he was helping Hannibal prep for dinner (Hannibal leaned in to show him a better way to julienne peppers, wrapping his arms around Will’s), the next Hannibal swept everything off the counter, and Will was on said counter -- pants down to his ankles, holding on for dear life as Hannibal eagerly swallowed him down.

Dinner at the Lecter home was never a boring affair.

**+++**

_Later That Same Week_

It was just a penis. Quite a large, uncircumcised, large -- very large -- penis. Still, it was a rather nice looking large penis. And Will was particularly fond of the owner. He'd had worse things in his mouth. Like those oysters he tried roadside in New Orleans. Like the Spam and ramen noodle he’d make after school when he was a kid. What was he even thinking with those shenanigans? So down he dove...fumbling his way through it. 

Does one approach it like a lolly pop? Work at it like a Jell-O shot with one's tongue? Is it more of a licking, sucking -- or both? _Think, Will Graham. Think. What do you like? What does Hannibal do to you?_

Down, down, down he went...and you know what? It was pretty fucking nice.

**+++**

Hannibal had planned on meeting Will for lunch at the academy that afternoon. He arrived a bit early because he loved watching Will teach, hearing that mind make its brilliant leaps and bounds. Hannibal entered Will’s classroom through the backdoor and took a seat at the end of the room.

Will presented a slideshow of a recent crime scene; the trainees paid close attention. 

“So ask yourself, what happened here? When did it happen and what sort of evidence should be present? Did the stabbing take place in the room where the victim was found?”

He went on to the next slide.

“Was the victim moved, have any objects in room been moved either by first responders or the perpetrator? What is the blood spatter pattern, the signs of struggle? For tomorrow, I’d like you to write a 3,000 word essay on what mistakes both the first responders and the perpetrators made in this case and how you would have done it differently. From both perspectives.”

Hannibal smiled watching Will, _from both perspectives_ indeed. His clever boy, always wanting to be in the mind of the killer.

“Class dismissed.”

The trainees quickly left the room, save for the two or three moony-eyed ones who always had a question for Professor Graham. 

Hannibal rose from the back of the room, and slowly walked toward Will who did a double-take when he finally noticed Hannibal.

“Do you have a recommendation, Professor Graham?” one trainee asked.

Will had already tuned them out diverting his attention instead to the man who got closer and closer.

“Professor?”

Hannibal finally arrived at Will’s desk.

Will smiled, “Hello, Doctor Lecter.”

The two stared at each other, ignoring the annoying clamor around them. Feeling the trainees’ eyes on them both, Will cleared his throat and said, “Ah, yes. Thank you for stopping by and uh...bringing those files for me.”

Hannibal grinned, “Of course. What are colleagues for if they cannot give each other a _hand_ every now and then?”

Will felt his face burn, and immediately looked down to his hands then back at Hannibal’s face, which was completely blank save for the tiniest of smirks detectable only by Will.

“Professor Graham?”

“Yes Bradley, what is it?!” Will barked.

Hannibal looked at the startled trainees, then gave Will a look of mock reproach.

“That’s okay, I’ll just email you.” The trainees gathered their things and skedaddled out of the room.

“Rude, Will. Those poor students only wanted a minute of your attention,” Hannibal said with a fang-baring smile.

“Yeah, well they had over an hour of it. What else do they want?”

Hannibal reached out for Will and said softly, “What they cannot have, and belongs to me.”

“Belongs to you?” Will said with a smile, as Hannibal pulled him in close for a hug, “So is that how it is?” 

“Yes. If you want to belong to me that is,” Hannibal said breathing in the scent of Will’s hair as Will wrapped his arms Hannibal’s waist.

“Will, I have a question about the…” Jack stopped dead in his tracks taking in the sight before him.

Will and Hannibal separated instantly, Hannibal standing in front of Will.

“What’s going on here?” Jack asked.

Will had hoped that maybe Jack would have immediately left the room, but no. This was Jack they were dealing with. And Will felt silly for hiding behind Hannibal.

“Hello, Jack,” Hannibal said calm as ever.

“I asked what is going on here.”

“Well, Jack,” Hannibal began, “I’m afraid it really isn’t any of your---”

And then Will decided he didn’t want to hide behind Hannibal. If this was the way Jack found out, then this was the way it would be.

“Hannibal and I are seeing each other,” Will said stepping in front of Hannibal. “And since he and I were never officially in a doctor/patient relationship there is no problem or conflict here. Furthermore, Hannibal helps center me, which in turn helps me perform my job better -- which benefits _you_ , right? So, I would say this matter is closed since it is ultimately our business and ours alone.”

Jack considered Will’s words. Hannibal and Will watched him silently. Then Jack exhaled and said, “Fine. I came in here because I had a question about the Cunningham case. Can you stop by my office, when you’re done?” 

He then turned around and walked toward the door, stopping before leaving and said, “Oh, and Will? No need to be rude.” 

The moment he left, Hannibal turned to face Will, bringing him in for an embrace. “Well done, Mongoose.”

“Did he think he could come in here and have the right to say anything?” Will said, trying to tamp down the anger simmering below.

“I don’t think he will be saying anything anymore. You’ve certainly made sure of that.”

Will sighed, “At least that’s over with.” He walked over to his desk to gather his things. “So, I believe I was promised a lunch.”

Hannibal smiled, “Yes, absolutely.”

“Great. Come along, my sweets,” Will replied heading for the door.

Hannibal paused and looked at Will, “Your...sweets?”

“Oh, jeez. I’m sorry. That’s corny, isn’t it? I don’t know. I see you, and that’s what I picture. How very sweet you can be -- with me anyway. I can call you something else or shit, nothing at all. Hannibal is fine, too,” Will stammered feeling incredibly self-conscious.

“No,” Hannibal beamed, “I love it.”

Will grinned, “Are you sure?”

Hannibal smiled once again, “Yes, absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
